


Finding Love In Your Best Friend

by Legendawson



Category: S.E Hintons The Outsiders, The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the abandoned church in Windrixville Ponyboy realizes he's attracted to Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ponyboys pov:  
I woke up looking around.  
I forgot where I was for a minute.  
Right the abandoned church in windrixville. I looked around and Johnny wasn't around, I started to panic a little, where did he go? I saw he left a note in the dirt saying he went to get supplies.   
Johnny got back with a sack of supplies. I went through it as he was pulling stuff out   
"Gone with the wind!!!" I yelled pulling out the book   
"How did you know?" I asked smiling   
"I remembered you talking about it"  
I flipped through the book and smiled then I looked up to Johnny. He sure is good looking. I suddenly found myself staring for a long time.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Johnny asked   
I turned bright red   
"Uhhh" i mumbled   
I tried to think of a lie   
"I'm sorry" I mumbled quietly not being able to think of a lie fast enough   
Great. I probably just weirded Johnny out. But I weirded myself out too, why was I really staring?  
me? gay? I don't think so... I never really been attracted to girls but that doesn't mean anything... Right?  
Johnny waved his hand in front of my face   
"Is there anyone home?" He joked   
I snapped back into reality   
"Uh yeah sorry" I said   
"What's wrong?" He asked giving me a comforting smile  
wow, when he smiled, he was even more beautiful.   
Dammit Pony! Stop thinking like that! I cursed to myself. I tried to convince myself that just because I think Johnny's attractive doesn't mean anything.  
"I just have a lot on my mind" I said  
"This is all my fault, I should've never brought a little thirteen year old kid along. You ought to go home. You can't get into any trouble. You didn't kill him" Johnny said   
"No!" I screamed   
"I'm fourteen! I've been fourteen for a month! I'm in this as much as you are" I went on  
Johnny came over to me and grabbed my hand   
"I didn't mean it like that, pony we'll be okay" he said   
Johnny went and grabbed more stuff out of the sack   
He pulled out peroxide and a deck of cards   
Then he pulled out his knife   
"Oh no!" My hands flew to my hair   
"No, Johnny, not my hair!"  
My hair was the only thing I had to be proud of.  
"I'm gonna cut mine too"   
"Come on Ponyboy, it'll grow back"  
I sighed a small sigh   
"Not too short, Johnny please" I begged   
"Everything looks good on you, so I don't know why you're scared" he said with another comforting smile  
I turned bright red. I wanted to turn around a kiss him, but I couldn't, Johnny wasn't gay.... Was I even gay? I didn't know. I wish Soda was here so I could ask for him advice. I wondered if soda would be an accepting or unaccepting person.  
Finally my hair was done being cut.   
"Can I see what I look like now?" I asked   
"No, after we bleach it" he said   
I sat in the sun for 15 minutes to dry the bleach. I looked in an old cracked mirror. The blondness of my hair made me look younger and scareder. I was miserable.

Johnny handed me the knife  
"Cut the front and thin out the rest, I'll comb it back after I wash it" 

"Johnny, you can't wash your hair in that freezing water in this weather, you'll get a cold" I said like a worried mom  
Johnny shrugged   
"Go ahead, cut it"

After I cut it Johnny went and washed it anyway ignoring my earlier comment.  
Johnny didn't look like himself, but he looked adorable   
"aw" I mumbled   
"Hm?" Johnny asked   
"I just uh" I cleared my throat   
I took a breath and tried to be confident   
"I think you look really good" I managed to say   
Johnny smiled   
"You really think so?" He asked   
I nodded   
"Well I guess we're disguised" he said   
"I guess"   
I felt tears leak my eyes and down my cheeks  
"I'm sorry I cut your hair off, Ponyboy"  
"Oh it ain't that" I said. I think I was crying for a few reasons, I cried because i thought If I were gay everyone would hate me and Darry would disown me, send me to a boys home or something   
I decided to tell Johnny the other reason I was crying   
"Things have been happening to fast" I said through my tears   
I put my hands across his shoulders to war him up, it felt good to be embracing.  
I leaned against Johnny and bawled into his shirt until i fell asleep   
The next 4 or 5 days were the longest of my life, but I really enjoyed spending time with Johnny, I just wish it didn't have to be in an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere.  
One morning I woke up early. I woke up to my head in Johnny's chest, I blushed madly and moved slowly not to wake him up   
I went outside and smoked a cigarette as i watched the sunrise   
"Golly" I heard Johnny's voice behind me making me jump  
"That sure was pretty" he went on   
not as pretty as you I thought silently  
"Yeah" I sighed   
"The mist was what was pretty" he said "All gold and silver"   
I nodded agreeingly trying to blow a smoke ring   
"Too bad it can't stay like that all the time"   
"Nothing gold can stay" I said remembering a poem I once read   
"What?" Johnny asked   
"Natures first green in gold  
Her hardest hue to hold   
Her early leafs a flower   
But only so an hour  
Then leaf subsides to leaf  
So Eden sank to grief  
So dawn goes down to day  
Nothing gold can stay" I recited the poem   
"Where'd you learn that? That was what I meant" Johnny said   
I looked at Johnny for a minute not answering, not only beautiful, he was smart, a lot of people underestimated him and thought he was dumb. He's not dumb, it just takes him longer to get things   
"Robert Frost wrote it. He meant more to it than I'm gettin though"I finally replied   
I moved closer to Johnny. He couldn't like me. He couldn't. He wasn't gay. He showed no interest that he liked me that way.  
"Y'know I really care about you Pony" he mumbled   
I smiled.   
"I care about you a lot" I said back   
we were walking back to to church. I didn't notice we were holding hands.  
I pulled away turning bright red   
"I'm so sorry!" I yelled expecting to get called a bunch of mean names   
Johnny shrugged and smiled "I don't mind"   
He probably hated me, he was just too nice to be mean about it.


	2. Johnny's feelings

Johnny's Pov:  
I feel like we've been in this run down church for years. It had probably only been one week.  
"Psst nice hair" I heard  
I looked up to see dally  
"Hey Dally!" Pony said  
I zoned out a bit as pony rambled out a million questions and dally handed him a letter from soda.  
I guess I was zoning out for longer than I thought.  
"Do you guys want something to eat or not?" Dally said  
"You'd better believe it!" I said  
We got in the car and drove to Dairy Queen.  
my mind wandered fast. Damn was I hungry.  
"We're going back to turn ourselves in" I said out of the blue  
I generally did feel very guilty and bad about killing bob, but he was trying to kill Pony, he's my best friend, I couldn't let that happen.  
Dally turned to me "what?"  
"I have a good chance of being let off easy" I explained  
"And we won't tell anyone you helped us, so you won't get in trouble" I went on  
Dally scowled. He looked angry. I stared at my feet sadly  
"Johnny I ain't mad, I just don't want you to get hurt" Dally explained  
Pony had a angry and jealous look on his face. Why jealous? Why angry? Angry at me for wanting to turn ourselves In? Jealous of what?  
we pulled up to the church. It was on fire. Oh shit.  
I knew we started it. I felt instantly terrible. Pony & I jumped out of the car to go see what was going on  
"What's going on?" Pony asked  
"We don't really know, we were just having a school picnic and all of a sudden the place was on fire!" A man explained  
A lady ran over by us "jerry! some of the kids are missing!" She yelled frantically  
"They're probably around here somewhere" jerry said calmly. You could tell he was very easy going  
"No they're been missing for half an hour!" The lady went on  
Pony went white. He looked upset with guilt. He ran over to the church so I followed him.  
Pony threw a rock through a window and pulled himself in. I followed him in  
"Where's the kids?" I asked  
Pony shrugged "In the back I guess"  
We pushed to the back grabbing kids and throwing them to the ground outside  
Pony looked at my face. I grinned, I guess he wasn't scared, neither was I.  
Pony picked up a kid and the kid bit him. he threw the kid out fast.  
I saw dally standing out there  
"For Pete's sake, get outta there! the roofs gonna cave in any minute, forget those blasted kids!" Dally yelled  
We didn't listen, we kept pulling kids out. The church started to crumble. Pony pushed me out the window  
"Get out!" He yelled  
I leaped out the window and heard timber crashing.  
I started to cry, I was worried.  
"I can't lose you! I love you!"I yelled through my tears.  
I heard myself. Love him? Did I love him? Right now it didn't matter to me, all it mattered was that Ponyboy was ok.  
Dally & I rode in the ambulance with Ponyboy. He started to wake up.  
"Where?" He asked looking up at Jerry  
"You're in an ambulance" jerry said  
"Where's Johnny?" He cried  
"And Dallas?"  
I came closer to him  
"Right here" I whispered  
He turned his head to me and grabbed my hand. I blushed and held it tighter. Dally gave us a weird stare, but I didn't care, Pony was ok. And by ok I meant living.  
We got to the hospital and they rushed pony inside.  
Dally & I sat in the waiting room. Waiting to hear about pony.  
I saw darry and soda walk in. Darry was crying. I'd never seen him cry, he must be awfully worried about Pony, I was too.  
they came and sat by Dallas and I.  
Soda looked so sad it made me want to cry.  
"Have you seen him yet? The doctor won't let us see him right now" Soda said  
"We saw him in the ambulance, but not since" I said  
"How is he?" Soda asked  
"Not as bad as I thought he would be" I said  
"You look like you been crying" Soda said wiping a tear that was still on my face  
I nodded.  
"Really worried" I said. Dally looked at me weird  
The doctor allowed Darry and Soda to go see Pony.  
"How long have you known?" Dally asked  
I got nervous "known what?"  
"That you're in love with Pony" Dally stated  
"Ew, he's a guy, I'm not gay" I lied  
Dally chucked "It's okay man"  
"Yeah but I don't love him like that alright" I said  
"Johnny I won't tell anyone"He said with a pleading look  
Dally was family to me, I knew he wouldn't judge me  
"Fine, i love him" I admitted  
"But you can't tell anyone!" I yelled  
"I won't, i promise" he said  
"Are you mad?" I asked  
"No way Johnnycake, I accept you and so would the rest of the gang" he said  
"You wouldn't accept me if I were someone else" I said  
"Yeah well you're not someone else, you're like my little brother" dally said fluffing my hair playfully.  
"You need to tell pony" dally said  
"No. No way. Never" I said  
Dally moved positions "Come on, he obviously loves you"  
"You're crazy, Dally. Pony isn't gay, when I tried to hold his hand in Windrixville he freaked out and pulled away" I said  
Dally shook his head "I know what I'm talking about, 'right?"  
I nodded as Soda and Darry came out of Pony's room.  
I jumped up "How is he?"  
"Not as bad as we were expecting" soda said trying to smile  
"I need to see him" i stated  
Dally laughed "Yeah you do"  
I glared at him with eyes that said to shut up.  
Soda gave us a confused look then shrugged, he looked to tired to even care. He looked like he hasn't slept in years.  
Soda looked sad and tired and he was looking at the ground.  
"Hey Pepsi Cola" Steve said punching soda in the arm  
"Hi" he said pulling Steve into a hug  
Steve blushed and pulled away from the hug as fast as he could.  
"Are they together?" I whispered to Dally  
He shrugged "they sure do look like a couple"  
I shrugged and walked up to the doctor  
"Can I please see Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked politely  
"No, he can't have visitors besides family" the doctor said  
"Well Pony and I are like family" I tried to explain  
"Please just make one exception, I've been worried out of my mind" I rambled on  
The doctor looked like he was thinking "Ok you can see him"  
I smiled "Thank you so much"  
I walked into Pony's room. He looked terrible. Ok not that bad, but he didn't look like his normal healthy self.  
"Is that you Johnnycakes?" Pony asked as I entered the room  
I blushed at my nickname "how did you know?"  
"You weren't loud coming in like anyone else would've been" pony replied  
I moved a chair to the hospital bed  
"How are you doing?" I asked grabbing his hands in mine, this time he didn't pull away.  
"I'm doing not too well, but better than I could be, the doctor said that fire could've killed me right away. I guess I got lucky" he said  
"Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it. It was fates doing" I said  
Maybe Pony not dying was fate. Maybe we're supposed to be together  
"Fate that almost killed me" he said  
I laughed "this happening really opened my eyes"  
"To what?" he asked  
"I'll tell you when you're heathy" I said  
"If I get heathy" he said  
"Don't say that, you'll be fine" I said  
"Well actually-" I cut him off  
"Well actually my ass, I couldn't live without you" I said squeezing his hand  
Pony smiled  
"Get some rest, okay kid?" I said  
Pony nodded  
"Love you buddy" I said giving his hand one more squeeze before letting it go  
I wouldn't have said love you normally, but Pony could die.  
No! He CAN'T and WON'T die I told myself.  
"Love you too Johnnycake" he said  
"I'll visit you soon if your doctor allows visits from people other than your family" I said  
Pony smiled "How did you even get to visit me today?"  
"I told the doctor we are like family"  
Pony's smile grew bigger "You are family"  
"Bye Pony" I said  
I looked at him one more time. Even though he was burnt, he still looked gorgeous, how did I never notice before? Maybe I noticed but it was just in a friend way, maybe I was too blind, I couldn't tell I was in love with him. Pony almost dying really opened my eyes.  
"Bye Johnny"  
I walked out of his room  
"How is he?" Dally asked, but he was looking at the ground and playing with his fingers, pretending like he was too tough to care, but I know Dallas cares more than he leads on.  
"He's not too bad" I said cheerily  
"Did you tell him?" Dally asked  
"No, he might die y'know?" I said.  
No, Pony can't die. I won't let it happen I told myself  
"That's even more reason to tell him" Dally said  
"I told him 'love you buddy'" I said  
Dally punched my arm "that would've been the perfect time to actually tell him and you blew it by saying that when you could've changed it a little and made it so romantic!"  
I laughed "and you know so much about being romantic"  
"I can be real romantic if I want to y'know"  
"Ok Dally" I said sarcastically  
it was getting late and we all decided to go home. I was staying at the Curtis's to be away from my parents.

Authors Note: long boring chapter, next chapter it actually gets interesting, and it's shorter.


	3. Soda's Secret

Darry's Pov;  
We got home from the hospital and I went to my room and laid in bed. I couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts. About Pony, about me. I prayed that Pony would be ok, I was scared, he could die, I shuddered at that thought. I felt guilty that not all my worries laid with Pony. I was only 20 and I felt like I was and old man, I was working 2 jobs, and I hardly had any free time and when I did I was so tired and stressed about my job I yell at the people I care most about, I didn't have anyone to love me, no girlfriend, not like I had time for one anyway. I sighed, I really wanted someone to love me, I wanted someone to love, someone to care that I came home, care about how my day went. Sometimes I think Pony and Soda don't even appreciate what I do for them.  
My thoughts drifted back to Pony. Pony in the hospital hurting. Pony possibly dying. I cried, I was glad he was ok, and glad he was back, but so upset that he might die.  
I heard a knock on my door  
"Are you ok?" I heard a comforting voice say, it's Two Bit  
I wiped my nose  
"Yeah" I said trying to sound like I wasn't just crying.  
"Can I come in?" Two bit asked  
"No, I'm alright just allergies" I lied  
Two Bit ignored me and came in anyway.  
"Are you worried about Pony?" He asked  
I nodded "but I'm fine"  
"Is that all that's wrong?"he asked  
"What's with you worrying about me? I'm fine, I'm always fine" I said  
"I see how you're always 'fine' yes your fine, but you're not happy" he said  
"I don't care if I'm happy, I'm trying to take care of my brothers, I'm doing nothing right, Pony is in the hospital right now! Maybe if I'd been a better brother this wouldn't have happened" I said  
"You can't blame yourself, it's not your fault. And you're doing a lot right, sure you make mistakes, but hey we all do. I respect you a lot Darry, you gave up everything to take care of your brothers, It's hard to give up your dreams, but you did it so your family wouldn't be torn apart. I admire you for that" he spit out  
I smiled "Why aren't you ever this nice? I like this Two Bit"  
He shrugged "I don't want to be seen as soft, and I didn't drink that much tonight"  
"Well goodnight" he said  
"Night" I said as he left  
Nobody in the gang ever said that kind of things to me. If felt good to be a appreciated, respected, admired. I smiled and fell asleep peacefully 

 

I woke up to Two Bit sleeping on the floor and Johnny on the couch.  
I walked over to two bit and lightly kicked him.  
He opened his eyes and rubbed them  
"What do you want" he said groggily  
"To say thank you for last night, I was really upset and you helped" I said  
"No problem Darry, you deserved it" he said falling back asleep  
Maybe two bit and I could become better friends, I'm a lonely person, maybe I don't need a girlfriend, maybe just a friend.  
I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made eggs and bacon.  
I walked over to Johnny and Two Bit and shook them awake.  
Johnny groaned. Two bit put his head under the blanket, I kicked him lightly  
"Wake up, I made breakfast" I said  
Two bit sat up fast "I'm awake"  
I ran to wake up Soda, who was fast asleep.  
Dally walked in "It smells good in here"  
I smiled "You're welcome to stay for breakfast"  
Dally nodded as Steve walked in behind him and walked over to Soda.  
"We'll be in my room" Soda said grabbing Steve's arm and running to his room he shared with Pony.  
Pony. My smile faded. I couldn't help it. I was so scared. Scared he was getting worse, not better.  
I felt a hand on my back "You okay?" Two bit said  
"As good as I could be" I said.  
If felt great to have someone caring about me, asking me how I am.  
"Can we visit Pony today?" Johnny asked and started stuffing food in his face  
I nodded "But I don't know if his doctors will let you see him"  
Johnny frowned. 

Soda's Pov:  
Steve lips were pressed against my neck "I love you" he whispered out  
"I love you too.... But we have to get to work" I pushed him off  
"Come on" he breathed on my neck  
"Time to go to work!" Darry yelled pounding on the door  
I pulled away from Steve, but he pulled me closer and gave me a big sloppy kiss "I hope that's not the last time today that I get to do that"  
"Me either" I agreed  
we walked out of my room and I was sliding on my DX shirt.  
We hopped in Darry's car and he drove us to work.  
"Bye, have a good day" Darry said as we got out of the car.  
we waved  
"When are you gonna tell him about us?" Steve asked  
"Never. He would find you and knock you out so fast your head would spin" I said  
"I'm not scared" he said  
"Well you should be, Darry could really hurt you" I explained  
"I don't think he would to that" Steve said  
I shook my head and walked into work  
"How about we tell the rest of the gang?" He suggested  
I shrugged "What if they hate us?"  
Steve grabbed my hands "They won't hate us"  
"We can tell just Pony, he wouldn't hate me" I said  
Steve laughed "He wouldn't hate you but he would hate me even more"  
"He doesn't hate you" I stated  
"Yes he does!" Steve said  
"Yeah well you hate him! You probably don't even care that he might die!!" I yelled  
"I don't hate him! He's just not my favorite person. And I do care! He's my boyfriends kid brother!" Steve yelled  
"I'm sorry I yelled, I know you care, I'm just so scared y'know?" I asked  
Steve nodded and we got to work.

Ponyboy's Pov:  
I lay in my hospital bed. Bored out of my mind. I start daydreaming random thinks to keep me busy. I daydreamed about Johnny and I being together, but even better, being together and not having to hide as well, that would be nice.  
I knew I should tell him. But I don't know it I can do it. The door opened. It was Darry and Soda.  
"Is Johnny here?" I asked  
"Glad to see you too" soda joked  
"I'm sorry, I just really need to see him" I said  
"Your doctors deciding whether to let him see you or not" Darry said  
I nodded "Darry, will you get me something to drink please?" I asked  
He nodded and got up.  
"Soda I need to talk to you" I said  
he looked nervous. Why did he look nervous?  
"What is it?" Soda said scooting closer to me  
"I think I'm gay" I mumbled  
"What? I didn't hear you" he said  
I sighed "I think I'm gay" I said trying to sound confident.  
soda looked taken back "Me too"  
"WHAT?" I yelled  
Darry came back with a cup of water  
"Why are you yelling kid?"Darry asked  
"Just catching up with Soda" I said nonchalantly  
"Actually Darry, I'm pretty parched myself, get me some water?" Soda asked  
"Get it yourself, you lazy bum" Darry said  
"Please?" I begged  
Darry nodded and got up, he was doing anything I told him too, I guess he was scared I was gonna die.  
"You're gay?" I hissed after Darry left  
"Yeah so are you!" Soda hissed  
"Yeah so" I hissed  
"How did you know you were gay?" I asked  
"I fell in love" he said  
"With who?"  
"Steve"  
"What about Steve?" Darry asked coming back with water and handing it to Soda  
I sat there with my mouth open in disbelief  
"Steve wants to visit Pony" Soda lied  
"Really? That surprises me" Darry said  
"He cares about pony, deep down under that hate" Soda said  
"Can you guys see if Johnny can see me?"I asked  
Soda glared at me  
"Do you have a crush on Johnny?" He mouthed to me  
I nodded.  
Darry nodded. He got up and pulled me into a hug "It was good to see you. I love you. get some rest, kid" he said fluffing my hair  
Soda came over and pulled me into a hug "I'm proud of you little brother" he whispered to me  
"I'm proud of you" I said  
"Get well soon ok, I miss and love you" he said kissing my head  
"Love you guys too" I said waving as they left  
I couldn't believe it. Soda in love with Steve? I guess I wasn't the only gay Curtis brother.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Johnny walking in.  
"Hi" he said shyly  
"Hi how are you doing?" I asked grabbing his hands. He smiled.  
"I'm ok. I miss you" he said squeezing my hand  
"I miss you too" I squeezed his hand back  
"It's so good to see you. I'm bored out of my mind sitting in here, I have nothin' to think about, so I think about you and I hanging out in the lot or something" I said  
Johnny blushed, why was he blushing? Maybe I was hallucinating from the pills they have me on.  
"I hate seeing you in a hospital bed, usually you're so full of life" Johnny said  
"I hate being here, If I'm gonna die i would rather die happy at home with the gang" I said  
"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE" Johnny yelled tears running down his cheeks pulling his hand away from mine and standing up  
It was the first time I'd ever heard him yell, it was sad. It was a little scary as well  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed with me. We were squished because of the small bed, but I didn't mind.  
"I'm sorry I lost it" he said  
"It's ok, I would've too if you were sitting in the hospital" I said  
He held onto my hand tighter  
The doctor popped his head in "visiting hours are over"  
He looked at Johnny and I holding hands and he smiled and walked out.  
Johnny let go of my hand  
"Goodnight. I'll come visit you as soon as I can" he said pulling me into a deep hug  
he took off his jacket and handed it to me "If you're ever losing hope, or sad, lonely or missing the gang, just take that jacket and think of us"  
He walked out waving  
If only he knew I loved him more than just a friend.


	4. Two Bits girl

Soda's Pov: "Steve, I told pony about us" I said through the phone "Well kinda, I told him I was in love with you and then Darry came back and ruined it" I went on "What was the kids reactions?" Steve asked "Shocked" I said I wanted to tell Steve what pony said about thinking he was gay, but I wasn't gonna break his trust. "Was he mad?" Steve asked "No, I'm glad he wasn't grossed out either" I said I heard yelling through the phone that wasn't Steve "I gotta go, I love you" he said "I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow" I hung up the phone "Was that Sandy?" Darry asked I never told anyone that Sandy & I broke up. I hated lying, especially to Darry. "What do you think?" I said teasingly instead of answering the question directly Darry laughed and patted my back and went to watch Mickey Mouse with Two Bit. I knew I had to tell Darry soon, he's my big brother and I love him, he wouldn't hate me right? What if he did? Or what if Steve was right and Darry wouldn't hurt him. I didn't know anymore. Two Bits Pov: I love Mickey Mouse, but I could hardly pay attention with Darry sitting by me. Lately I've been having feelings. Weird feelings for Darry. They would pass right? I'm not gay or bisexual or anything like that, right? I don't know. I pulled my attention back to the tv, I didn't want Darry to notice me staring. I guess Darry noticed me zoning out Darry punched my arm "You okay?" He asked in a joking voice. He was poking fun at how often I asked him that. I laughed "But for real, are you ok? You always laugh during Mickey Mouse, you're not even paying attention" he said "I have a lot on my mind" I said Darry flipped the tv off "Talk to me" he said I felt a little sick, it was hard hiding it from Darry, I didn't know if I started talking about it if I could hold it in. "There's this girl who I really like that could never like me that way" I said Darry moved positions "Well does she know you like her like that?" "No, and I don't plan on ever telling her, it would ruin our friendship" I explained "You'll never know if you don't try, she could really like you, you could miss out on happiness" he explained "You're a great guy Two bit, you deserve love, and someone will realize how great you are" he went on "Thanks Darrry" I said smiling warmly "No problem, you deserved it" he said smirking He pulled me into a hug. Darry turned the tv on and we went back to watching Mickey. Johnny's Pov: "How are you feeling?" I asked Pony through the phone "A lot better actually" pony said I smiled "Good, I'm so glad" "So listen, when you get out of the hospital I need to tell you something" I said "Just tell me when you visit next, you never know what might happen to me" he said I shivered "You'll be fine" "Saying that over and over won't make me live" he said I gulped "I can't lose you" "You're my best friend, and if I die I want you to live your life, not be broken forever" he said "I would be broken forever" I said Pony sighed "Come visit me tomorrow?" "Of course" I said "Bye Johnnycake, love you man" he said "Love you too buddy" I said and hung up maybe I should tell him, what if he died and I never got to tell him? HE WON'T DIE I yelled in my head I went back into the living room of the Curtis home. "How is he?" Soda asked "He said he's feeling a lot better" I said "That's good, I'm glad he's doing ok" soda smiled Soda always seemed to make the best out of every situation, that was one of his best qualities. "Goodnight, Soda" I said "Night, Johnnycake" he said smiling and walking to his room. I don't think he was getting much sleep, I think he was too worried about Pony. I fell asleep thinking of Pony getting well and coming home. Thought of him falling in love with me. Good thoughts like that


	5. Ponyboy's Okay

Soda's Pov: I woke up to Steve's loud talking in the living room I walked out of my room and to the living room.

"You're so loud" I said groggily

"Mornin' Soda" Johnny said on the couch

"Morning" Two bit said waking up on the ground

I grabbed Steve's arm and walked to my room. I laid back on my bed "cuddle with me?" Steve nodded and got into bed with me. The phone started to ring

"Who the hell is calling so early" I whined I picked up the phone "Hello?" I asked trying to sound awake

"This is Doctor Drew" the man said was Pony's doctor I got really worried "Is Ponyboy ok?"

"I didn't mean to worry you, yes he's ok" Doctor Drew said I calmed down

"I called to say that Ponyboy is healthy enough to go home in 3 days. He's not going to die, he just needs to come in for weekly checkups" Doctor Drew went on

I jumped out of bed "YES!" I yelled "Thank you!" I yelled into the phone I was so happy. Pony would be ok! I said goodbye to Doctor Drew and slammed the phone down and started dancing.

"Who was that?" Steve asked

"Pony's doctor, Pony is gonna be alright, he's gonna live, and he's coming home in 3 days" I said

"That's great!" Steve said throwing his hands around my neck

"Come visit with him with me today?" I asked

Steve looked hesitant, then nodded. I pulled him into a kiss and he slid his tongue deep into my mouth.

"I gotta go tell everyone the good news" I said grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him up and out of bed We ran to the living room. Darry was drinking coffee and reading the news paper.

"I have great news!" I yelled They all gave me a blank stare but Darry was to invested in the news paper to look up

"Pony is gonna be ok! He gets back home in 3 days" I exclaimed Johnny jumped out of his seat "YES!" he yelled. He looked so happy. Tears formed in his eyes. Darry actually looked aside from his newspaper. He stood up. Two bit looked so happy and pulled us all into a group hug

Dally walked in "What's with the hugging"

"Pony's gonna be alright!"Johnny shouted Dally's face went from no expression, to the smallest smile, you could hardly tell it was there. When he thought no one was looking he smiled really big, but of course Johnny and I saw that smile.

"Let's go visit him" Johnny pleaded Darry nodded We all got ready fast and hopped in the car and drove to the hospital. Steve & I were in Pony's hospital room. Just us. He looked way happier and healthier, way better than he was.

"How are you feeling pony?" Steve asked I was glad that Steve was trying to be nice, I know he didn't care for Pony much. Pony looked taken back.

"I'm good, how are you Steve" he asked

"Are you dating?" Pony mouthed to me. I nodded He sat there with his mouth open

"I guess our secrets out" Steve said laughing

"Good for you guys" Pony said cheerily Steve looked shocked that Pony wasn't angry or grossed out.

"Can I ask you something, Steve?" Pony asked Steve looked surprised but nodded

"How did you know you were gay" pony asked

"I'm bisexual, and I didn't know I liked guys really until I fell in love with Soda" Steve mumbled looking down at his feet

"Smile you cutie" I said lifting his chin up

"I love you" Steve said

"I love you too" I said Steve kissed me lightly

"Ewww" Pony whined "You two are cute and all but I'm not loving your pda" pony said

"This isn't public" soda said

"Anywhere you're not alone, counts" pony said sticking his tongue out at us

"I appreciate you two lovebirds visiting me, but I want to see Johnny" Pony said I mouthed to pony to tell Johnny how he feels about him

"I can't, he'll hate me" pony said out loud Steve looked confused

"He won't hate you, he obviously loves you, and if he doesn't, he'll still love you as a friend" i said Steve shifted in his seat

"Can I tell Steve?" I asked Pony nodded

"Pony is in love with Johnny" I said

"Are all the Curtis brothers gay?" Steve asked laughing

"Darry could never in a million years be gay though" Pony said laughing

"Speaking of Darry, you guys need to tell him" pony said

"That's what I've been saying!" Steve exclaimed

"For once in my life, I agree with Steve" pony said

Johnny's Pov: I walked into Pony's room as Soda and Steve were walking out. Pony looked a lot better. He looked beautiful.

"You look so good" I said grabbing his hands Pony blushed. Probably embarrassed that I would say that

"Thank you. So do you" Pony said squeezing my hands Maybe it was a possibility he had feelings for me. I looked at my reflection you could hardly see from the glass window. I didn't look so bad. I tried to keep my feelings in. I turned my head.

"I'm so excited that you're coming home" I said

"Me too. And I guess then you'll tell me what you said you would on the phone" Pony said

"Oh yeah, I will tell you" I said

"Why not just tell me now?" He asked

"I would rather not be at the hospital when I tell you" I said Pony nodded

"I'm so happy you're gonna be ok" I said

"Me too, I got something to tell you too" he said What could he possibly tell me? Maybe he likes me too? I went and laid on his bed and held his hand tighter.

"So guess who Soda and Steve are dating now? He asked

I shrugged "who?"

"Each other" he stated My mouth fell open

"WHAT?"

"I could hardly believe it myself" he said

"I wouldn't ever expect them to be together" I said

"Well finding love in your best friend is common" he said It sounded like that had double meaning. Maybe he did love me... It isn't possible, is it?

"They seem like a good couple" I said

"You don't hate them?" Pony asked

"Of course not. They're just being themselves, I understand that" I said Pony pulled me closer

"I understand that too" pony stated blushing I got up holding my urge to kiss him

"I'll see you in 3 days" I said

"Come visit me before then, yeah?" He asked I nodded

Soda's Pov: The past 2 days went by as fast as I hoped. We went in and out visiting Pony, We were all excited for him to come home. Pony got out early tomorrow morning. Darry, Two bit and I were sitting in Pony's hospital room.

"I'm so glad you're coming home" Darry said

"Why so you have somebody to yell at?" Pony shot back Darry looked really upset. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Listen, I know you and Darry have a harder time getting along, but he loves you. And you have no right to talk to him like that!" Two bit yelled

"What's with you defending him?" Pony asked

"He's right, you just started a fight with him for no reason" I said Pony put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes

"I'm such an idiot" he said "I didn't mean it, but i am scared it's gonna go back to just the way it is when I get home" pony went on

"And I hate it when Darry yells at me, I hate it so much" pony said "I think Darry needs someone to love, like a girlfriend" Pony said

Two bit frowned but smiled but frowned again, like he didn't know how to feel.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked him Two bit shrugged and looked down at his feet

"Tell us" I said

"We won't tell anyone" pony said

Two bit chucked "like you could, kid. You're in the hospital, who you gonna tell, your doctor"

"Tell us" I begged

"Promise not to tell?" He asked, Pony & I nodded

"I'm in love with.." He got cut off by Darry walking in

"In love with who?" Darry mumbled looking at his feet

"I'm so sorry, Darry. I didn't mean to say that, I'm just worried we'll fight all the time again, I love you" he said Darry scooted a chair closer to Pony's best

"It's ok, I don't want things to go back to the way they were either, I'm stressed and lonely and irritated and I take it out on you, I'm sorry" Darry said pulling Pony into a hug

"I think you need to date someone, I think the reason you act like that is because of lack of love" pony said

"I don't have time for a girlfriend, plus I have my two kid brothers to love, who else do I need?" Darry said We all stayed silent for a few moments.

"Will you get us some water?" Pony asked Darry nodded and walked out of the room I turned to Two bit

"who are you in love with?" I asked

Two bit shook his head "never mind"

"Tell us!" Pony said

"Darry" two bit said avoiding eye contact

"You have to tell him!" I said

"I can't. He would hate me, and we're finally becoming closer friends, I don't want to ruin the bond we're growing" two bit said

"It won't ruin your bond, only make it grow" I said as Darry walked in holding 4 waters

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked

"Never mind that. You need someone to love" pony said Two bit ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.

"This again? I would like a girlfriend, but I really wouldn't have time for her" Darry said Two bit cringed at 'girlfriend'

"Well what about someone who you already see all the time?" I asked

"You guys sound like you already have someone in mind" Darry said Pony and I shrugged our shoulders

"Just open your mind and look in front of you. You'll find the right person" pony said Darry gave us a weird stare

"Who are you guys thinking of?" He asked

"You know who they're talking about, Two bit?" He asked

Two bit shook his head "Uh um no, not sure what they're talking about"

"I'm confused" Darry said

"The love of your life is someone you know very well" I said

"Stop it with the riddles" Darry said The doctor stuck his head in

"Visiting hours are over" Doctor Drew said

"Thank god that awkward conversation is over" Darry said giving me a quick hug and leaving the room fast.

Two bits Pov: I felt really embarrassed. Soda and Pony talking to Darry about me right in front of me. Ok well Darry didn't know it was about me but still. Darry drove Soda & I back to the Curtis home. It was late, I was tired and Johnny was already asleep on the couch and I made a bed with a blanket on the ground. I tossed and turned trying to fall asleep for an hour. I couldn't sleep despite how tired I am. I got up to go get a glass of water and I heard Darry awake. I knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Darry asked quietly

"Two bit" I said Darry opened the door and smiled at me, I walked in.

"Couldn't sleep?" Darry asked I shook my head with a yawn

"Me either" he said

"If you want you can sleep in here" he said I felt super tense. Did he mean sleep on the floor? Sleep with him? I wanted to say I was good outside but i felt my head nodding

"Thank you" I said

"Anytime" he said smiling Darry got back into bed. I felt uneasy asking him if I should sleep with him, or on the ground. Darry answered for me by patting the side of his bed. I slipped in next to him. A few minutes passed and I couldn't sleep

"Are you awake?" I whispered

"Yeah, still couldn't sleep" he said

"Do you agree with soda and pony, that the reason you're so bitter is that you have no girlfriend?" I asked

"I more agree that I don't have enough love, so I'm bitter. But I have you. Friend love is enough for me, so thank you" he said My heart skipped a beat. I wanted him to love me more than that.

"I really love just talking to you" I said

"I love talking to you too" he said

"Goodnight, Darry" I said

"Goodnight, Two Bit, thank you for being here for me" he said

"No,Thank you for being here for me" I said I fell asleep on all the nice things Darry said about me


	6. Suprise, Darry!

"Soda, we need to tell Darry about us" Steve said as he walked in the house   
"He'll freak!" I said   
"He needs to know, he'll love you no mater what" Steve said   
"Maybe not" I said   
Steve kissed me passionately "You are so strong, you can do it"   
"You're right, I can" I said confidently   
I smiled "I'll call you later then okay?"  
Steve nodded   
"What if Darry gets really angry and doesn't let me call anyone?" I asked nervously   
"Then I'll come to your house and knock on your window" Steve said   
I pulled him into a kiss "I love you"  
"I love you too" Steve said letting go of my hands and leaving 

I waited nervously for Darry wake up. I paced and paced.  
Darry's door opened and Two Bit came out.  
"What were you doing in there?" I asked   
"Did you two" he cut me off   
"No!" Two bit said   
"So what were you two doing then" I asked teasingly  
"I couldn't sleep last night and neither could he. We laid in the same bed, that's it" two bit explained   
"Aw Darry and Two bit!" I teased  
"Shush! He might hear you!" Two bit hissed   
"Anyway, your pacing out here woke me up, what's wrong?" He asked   
"So you're not the only gay person in this house" I said   
"I would hope not" he said laughing   
"For real though, I'm dating Steve" I said   
"WHAT!" Two bit yelled   
"Shush!!!" I hissed   
"You two seem like a nice couple" he said smiling big   
"I'm telling Darry and I'm scared, really scared" I said   
"I'm scared now too, if he reacts bad I'll know I never have a chance with him" he said shivering   
Darry walked out of his room yawning  
"Morning" he said walking to the bathroom   
"I don't think I can do this" I said tensing up  
"Yes you can! Do it for Steve!" He said patting my back   
I started to feel sick. I started breathing hard and pacing.  
"If if makes it better I'll wake Johnny up and we'll go outside" he said   
I nodded "Thank you"  
Two bit went over to Johnny and shook him awake.  
Two bit told him they were going on a walk, Johnny looked confused but nodded.  
Darry walked into the living room.   
"Where did Two bit and Johnny go?" He asked   
"On a walk" I said   
"At 10:00 in the morning?" He asked   
"I asked them to" I stated   
Darry yawned and shrugged "Why?"  
"I need to talk to you about something" I said as my voice shook  
"Is everything ok?" Darry asked worried   
I started breathing heavily   
"This takes a lot of courage for me to say" I said   
Darry nodded waiting for me to say it.  
"I'm in love with a guy" I said   
Darry looked taken back. He stood up and looked like he was thinking  
He walked to the kitchen and drank some water   
He sat down, he looked like he was in deep thought.  
"I'm okay with this" he said   
I smiled really big   
"Really??" I asked   
Darry nodded really slow  
I ran over to him and gave him a hug   
He hugged back   
"What about Sandy?" He asked   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we broke up a long time ago" I said   
Darry nodded   
"So who is this mystery guy?" He asked smiling.  
I shifted uncomfortably   
"Just some guy I met a long time ago" I said shrugging my shoulders   
"Do I know him?" Darry asked. He looked like he was still processing the whole thing   
I needed to tell Darry the whole truth.  
"Yes" I said   
Darry gave me a look that said I should go on  
"It's uh..."I trailed off  
Darry tried giving me a comforting smile, but it made me more nervous.  
I sat up as confidently as I could.  
"It's Steve" I said losing confidence as I said it  
Darry looked shocked but nodded   
"So um are you going to tell him?" He asked   
"We're already together...." I trailed off   
Darry gave a small smile "Good for you guys"  
"Thanks Darry" I said pulling him into a hug   
"Just one thing" he said   
"No pda, I don't need you two getting in trouble" he went on   
I nodded "We've been careful"  
Darry sighed   
"What's wrong? Are you disappointed in me?" I asked   
"No!" He said   
"My little brother found love before me" he went on  
"Like I said before, your true love is right in front of you, just open your eyes" I said   
"Why don't you just tell me who you're thinking of?" He asked   
"Cause that person would kill me" i said   
"This person likes me?" He asked   
"More like really really likes you" I said   
Darry nodded "I'll try to open my eyes"   
"Good, cause It's super obvious you like them too" I said   
"It is? Then why isn't it obvious to me?" He asked   
"Cause you're too invested in work and you stress too much" I said   
"How many people know about you and Steve?" Darry changed the subject  
"Two bit, Ponyboy, and if pony knows I'm sure Johnny knows" I said   
"They react good?" He asked   
"Yeah! Both of them were super nice and supportive about it" I said   
"We have good friends" Darry said   
"They're like family" I said   
Darry nodded agreeing   
"I'm going to go see Steve, I'll be back later" I said   
"Alright, you two lovebirds have fun" Darry called   
I walked outside to see Two bit and Johnny walking with Steve and Dally  
"How did it go?" Steve asked   
"Great!" I said   
Steve smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
Dally gave us a weird stare   
"Yeah, we're together" I said   
"I swear everyone in our gang is gay" he said laughing   
Who else was he referring to? Two bit? Johnny? Pony?   
"Who else is gay?" Two bit asked   
Dally chucked "It's obvious"   
"Are you talking about yourself?" Two bit laughed   
Dally gave a mean stare "Hell no"   
We all walked back in my house.  
"Pony gets out today" Darry said   
As if this day couldn't get any better. I totally forgot.  
We all smiled and got in the car.  
we got to the hospital and we went to Pony's room.  
Darry got all of Pony's stuff together.  
"I'm so happy I'm going home!" Pony yelled   
"Me too" Johnny said happily   
Darry signed some papers and we all walked back to the car.  
When we got back home we made popcorn and watched movies all night to celebrate. It was the best day I had in a long time.


	7. The Lot and Ponyboy's Jealously

Johnny's Pov:  
I felt a soft hand shaking me  
"Wake up!" I heard a beautiful voice say. I opened my eyes to Ponyboy shaking me.  
I sat up and yawned. Pony was staring at me. Was it possible he likes me? I really hope so.  
"Let's go to the lot" he said  
I yawned again, I felt too tired to go to the lot, but I wanted some time alone with pony, so I did.  
We were walking and Pony smiled at me.  
"What are you smiling about hm?" I asked  
"Glad to be hanging out with my best friend again, glad to be out of the hospital. And glad you're finally gonna tell me that thing you said you would over the phone" he said  
I smiled "I'm so happy that you're happy"  
"Tell me!" he begged  
"I don't know if this is a good time"  
I said  
"Johnnycake!" he whined  
"I promise I'll tell you. Just not now" I said  
we got to the lot and sat down  
"So what's new around the house?" Pony asked  
"Well Soda came out to Darry" I said  
"What!!" he yelled  
"And then he came outside and hugged Steve and Dally was like 'I swear everyone in our gang is gay' "  
I said  
"Who else is gay besides Soda? I guess he could be referring to Steve" He asked  
"Yeah I don't know" I lied. I knew dally had meant me  
I'm glad our friends are accepting people" Pony said  
"I know. They're good people, even Dally doesn't mind" I said  
Pony smiled  
"Dally secretly cares about us all, he just doesn't show it" I said  
"My mom really liked Dally, I guess he didn't act cold hearted or mean to her" he said  
"Yeah, I don't think your mom would've let anyone too bad near you guys"  
Pony smiled and scooted closer to me "I'm tired"  
"Maybe you shouldn't wake up at crack of dawn to go to the lot with me" i said teasingly. But it was true, it was still dark outside  
"I know, but I wanted to spend time with you" he said  
I beamed "I'm really that important?"  
Pony nodded and scooted closer and put his head on my chest. My heart started beating fast, i bet he could feel it.  
Seconds later Pony was asleep.

I woke up to a bright sun beating down on us. I must have fallen asleep too. Shit. Darry would kill Pony, well depending on what time it is. I lightly shook Pony who was still my chest.  
He looked up  
"Good morning sunshine" he said groggily  
"We have to get back to your house, like now!" I yelled  
"Why?" Pony asked  
"Darry is probably so angry that you're not there, he's probably freaking out"  
"Unless it's like 8 Am and no ones awake yet" he said  
"Yeah but who knows what time it is, let's go" I yanked Pony up  
"I don't want Darry yelling at you, and you being yelled at because of me" I said  
"It's not your fault, I dragged you out here" he said  
We started walking back to the house quickly.  
We got to the Curtis house and snuck in quietly.  
We turned to see Soda, Two bit, and Dally sitting awake  
"Is Darry awake?" Pony asked nervously  
"And looking and worrying about you frantically?" Soda asked  
"Shit" I mumbled under my breath  
"No, he's not" soda laughed  
"You scared me!" Pony exclaimed  
Soda walked closer to us so no one could hear "So what were you too doing out there?"  
Why did he ask so... Weirdly???  
Pony gave him a stare that could kill "Just stuff" he said  
I walked over to sit by dally but I could still see and hear Pony &  
Soda  
Soda smiled at Pony and moved his eyebrows up and down  
"Not that kinda stuff!" Pony whined and came and sat by me  
Dally moved closer to me and whispered in my ear "did you tell him?"  
"No, I was too scared" I whispered back  
"Why, he obviously likes you a lot" he whispered  
"No, no he doesn't" I said looking down at my feet  
"Oh yeah? Then why is he giving us the most jealous look right now? He sees me whispering in your ear but he doesn't like it, he thinks I'm making a move on you" dally said  
I turned my head to see Pony staring at us jealously, but he quickly looked away once he saw me looking.  
"Maybe he does" I said  
"Yeah and if he hurts you I'll knock him out cold" dally said cooly  
"You care about Pony, don't lie" I said  
"Psst" is all Dally said turning away  
Pony turned to me "So what was that about?"  
"Just talking about stuff" I said  
Pony looked jealous again, and a little angry, but he nodded.  
Darry walked out to see us watching tv, but none of us were actually watching it but Two bit, cause Mickey Mouse was on.  
But Darry coming in made him look up and smile.  
"Good morning" two bit said smiling big at Darry "Mornin" Darry said all smiliy, it was the happiest I'd seen him in a long time "I guess we got lucky" I said to Pony laughing, but he wouldn't even look at me.


	8. Two Bit Mathews Is Not My Lover

Authors Note: hahaha my chapter title is based on 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson because I love him :)))

Johnny's Pov:  
I woke up and turned to see two bit wasn't on the floor anymore, when I went to sleep he was there.  
I walked to Pony's room. He was still mad, I don't knew why really, unless Dally was right and he was jealous. I hoped that was why, but it was unlikely.   
I knocked on the door lightly   
No answer.  
I peaked my head in   
Pony was sleeping peacefully and Soda was snoring lightly.  
I walked over to pony and shook him lightly.  
He looked up tiredly "What do you want"   
"I'm bored, come hang out with me?" I asked   
Pony groaned "No"  
"Come on, why not?" I asked   
"Cause I don't wanna talk to you" he said   
I frowned. I hate him being mad at me, I hate it.  
"Why are you mad at me?" I asked   
"I'm not mad okay!" He hissed   
"You seem mad...." I trailed off   
Pony sighed "I just get jealous of people trying to replace me as your best friend"  
He was jealous. But not in the way I hoped.  
"You'll always be my best friend no once could replace you" I insisted   
Pony smiled "I'm sorry, I'm just scared of you not wanting to be my friend anymore"  
I wanna be more than that.   
Ponyboy is so clueless, I obviously love him. I wish he could tell on his own so I didn't have to tell him.  
Pony got out of bed but dragged his blanket to the living room with him.  
We sat on the couch and Pony spread part of the blanket on him and the other on me.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Pony asked   
"Shoot" I said   
"Are you and Dally....together?" He asked   
"No!" I said laughing   
Pony smiled big   
"Why did you think we were?" I asked curiously   
Pony shrugged "I guess just from yesterday and you two always seem so close"   
"Dallas is family to me" I said   
"You're family to me" pony said   
Pony quickly cleared his throat "The whole gang is my family, I'm so thankful for all you"   
"Me too" I said scooting closer to him, he cuddled close to me and put his head on my shoulder.  
Minutes later he was asleep. He looked so pretty.  
I slowly felt my eyes close as I fell asleep.

Soda's Pov:  
I woke up and walked in the living room groggily.  
I saw Pony and Johnny cuddling on the couch both sound asleep.  
"Aww" I said quietly   
Darry's door opened quietly and Two bit stepped out   
"Couldn't sleep last night?" I asked   
"More like Darry couldn't, he came and woke me up and said he couldn't sleep" Two bit said   
"Sounds like a booty call to me" I said   
Two bit cracked up laughing, he fell on the floor laughing   
"I wish" he said between his laughs   
Darry walked out of his room and looked at Two bit curiously   
"What's so funny?" Darry asked   
Two bit stopped laughing and got up   
"Nothing's funny" he said getting up   
Darry gave him a weird look and shrugged and walked to the kitchen, Two bit followed him.   
I walked over to the couch and shook Pony and Johnny awake  
They looked at each other embarrassed and quickly pulled away from each other.

Darry's Pov:  
I heard the door open and Steve and Dally walked in.  
Steve went and sat by Soda, Dally sat by Johnny.  
I took out pancake mix and eggs.  
"Want help?" Two bit asked   
I smiled brightly and nodded  
Two bit started making eggs as i mixed pancake ingredients   
I took some of the bisquick in my hands   
"Hey Two bit" I said   
"Hm?" He asked turning to me   
I took some bisquick and threw it in his face   
Two bit gasped "Oh no you didn't!"   
He quickly took the box from me   
"Two bit don't do it" I warned   
"You started it" he laughed   
He took some and threw it in my hair  
"My hair!" I whined   
Two bit smirked   
"I'm gonna get you!" I yelled and tacked him to the ground knocking the box out of his hand. It spilled all over, we were covered in bisquick.  
Two bit started cracking up   
"My favorite black shirt!" I whined   
"Quit you whining and enjoy something for once, old man" two bit said   
"What did you call me? Hm?" I teased   
I sat back up, we were both on the floor. I started laughing at how covered in powder two bit was  
Two bit looked at me and laughed   
We were inches apart are lips were almost touching.I backed away as fast as I could.  
"Sorry" Two bit mumbled getting up and walking away.  
Why did we almost kiss? Was it just because of my lack of human contact? was it because of how much time I've been spending with him? Did I like him? No, I can't. I can't. I can't be gay or anything like that.

Two Bit's Pov:  
I walked in the living room  
"Woah what happened to you?" Soda asked   
"Long story" I said looking down at me feet   
"I think I'm gonna go home" I said sadly  
"No don't leave, you can borrow some of my clothes, take a shower here" soda said   
"Thank you, but that's ok I'm just gonna go home" I said   
"Are you ok?" Pony asked   
"Yeah just tired" I lied   
Soda frowned. He knows I'm lying.  
I walked out the door and drove home.

Darry's Pov:   
I walked into the living room.  
"Where's Two Bit?" I asked   
"He went home" Soda answered   
I sighed   
"What did you two do in there?" Soda asked   
"Long story" I said   
"That's what Two Bit said" Johnny said   
"Did he seem upset when he left?" I asked   
"Yeah, why? What happened?" Soda asked   
"Uh nothing" I lied   
"I have to go to his house" I said running to the door   
"Bye" they all yelled over the loud radio   
I got in my car and drove to Two Bits house.  
I knocked on the door   
A girl opened it, she wasn't too young, but younger than two bit  
She looked at my and her jaw dropped "Are you my Prince Charming here to save me?"   
I guess she thought I was attractive.  
I laughed "You and Two Bit have the same sense of humor"  
"Can you tell two bit... Keith I'm here" I said. I didn't know if two bits family knew his nickname was two bit or they just called him Keith.  
"Oh you're one of Two Bits friends, that makes sense, they're all hot, he brought Soda over here once and he was gorgeous" she said   
"Two Bit!" She yelled   
"What!" he yelled   
"Another one of your hot friends are here" she yelled   
"Tell him to go away!" He yelled   
"You heard him" she said   
"Oh come on" I sighed   
"TWO BIT" I yelled   
it was silent   
"Why are you covered in white power?" She asked   
"Ask your brother" I said laughing at the incident   
"Two bit come to the damn door" I yelled   
I heard walking and he showed up by his sisters side   
"Why are all your friends so dreamy?" She asked making me laugh. She walked away leaving us alone.  
There was a silence between us   
"It's ok, I doesn't matter that we almost kissed, I didn't feel anything and you didn't feel anything" I said   
But I wasn't really sure what i felt.  
"You're right, I didn't feel anything. So can we pretend it didn't happen?" He asked   
My heart sunk a little, but why?  
"Yeah I'm sorry that i put you in this awkward position" I said looking at my feet   
"Well I'm gonna go get some clothes, and then head back your house" he said   
I nodded and went back to the car

Two Bits Pov:  
"You almost kissed that guy?" My sister asked   
"Shut up" I said going to my room   
I picked some clothes up and walked back to the living room  
"So why did you almost kiss?" She asked   
"I don't know. You heard me, I didn't feel anything" I lied   
"You're lying" she said   
I shook my head and walked outside and got in Darry's car  
He was singing along to love me do by the beatles.  
I laughed and he laughed.  
I wanted to be more than friends, but if that cant happen I'm glad I have him as a friend


	9. This Is Fate... Right?

Pony's Pov:  
Johnny got up and walked near me   
"Do you wanna go to the lot?" He asked   
I nodded and got up and went outside.  
"So you got any girls you like?" Johnny asked   
Clueless Johnny, I obviously love him   
"No" I said looking at my feet   
"What about you?" I asked as we got to the lot   
He sat down "No"  
I sat down too, it was pretty dark outside and there were a lot of stars and the moon was big, it was gorgeous.  
"Isn't the sky beautiful?" I asked   
"Yeah" he said but he wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at me.  
I looked back, feeling love through the stare. We stayed silent for awhile. Appreciating the beauty of Johnny and the sky.  
"When you were in the hospital I was so scared you were gonna die" Johnny said   
"Then why didn't you tell me that thing that you said you needed too, I could've died and never heard it" I said   
"I know. But I was too scared. I still am, but in my mind I was given a second chance and fate had a lot to do with it" he said   
"Yeah thanks fate, for almost killing me" I joked   
Johnny scooted closer to me   
"If it wasn't for the fire, for you almost dying, I wouldn't have realized something important" he said   
"Yeah like what?" I asked   
"That you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you" he said and immediately pulled me into a quick kiss. He quickly pulled away and got up and ran away. I tried to chase after him but I was too late, I didn't see what direction he went.  
I touched my lips "He loves me"  
I was in shock. I was so happy. But he ran away. I felt bad for not kissing back right away, I was shocked. Poor Johnny, he probably feels rejected and lonely. I have to find him. I ran back to my house, I didn't think he would go there exactly, but he could've.  
"Have you guys seen Johnny?" I asked worriedly as I walked inside   
Dally stood up "He left with you!"   
"I know, but something happened and he kinda ran away from me" I said so only dally could hear   
"Did you reject him? Because I swear-" I cut him off   
"No! I wanted to kiss him back but I was in shock for one and two it was like a 2 second kiss and then he ran off without me letting to tell him how I feel" I hissed   
"But you do like him right?" Dally asked   
"I think I'm falling in love with him" I whispered so no one would hear but dally   
"Good" he said growing a small smile   
I grabbed my sweatshirt for Johnny in case he was cold when I found him.  
"I'm coming with you" Dally said   
"No! I wanna be all romantic when I find him" I said   
"Shoot. I don't care, I care about finding Johnny" he said   
"Fine but you have to leave right when we find him, you dig?" I asked   
Dally nodded and lit up a cigarette as we walked outside.  
We walked to the dingo and jumped the fence. I had a flashback of the night I was here before Johnny killed bob, before we had to run away to Windrixville. I spotted Johnny sitting in a chair in the way back.  
"You stay here" I said to Dally   
"Yeah, I see an old friend of ours I'd like to talk to anyway" he said. I looked in the direction he was staring, right at Cherry Valance.  
I smiled and ran up the stairs to the back row of seats.  
I scooted next to Johnny. He turned to me and then got up to leave.  
"No Johnny, don't leave" I grabbed his hand pulling him down   
"Listen I know you don't love me, so you can save the pep talk or the 'it's not you it's me' thing" Johnny said   
"I love you" I said   
Johnny's beautiful eyes lit up "Really?"  
"Yeah, you didn't give me time to tell you before you ran off" I said   
"I was so scared you'd reject me" he said   
"Let's go" I said grabbing his hands and walking over to Dally  
"Come on, we're leaving" I told him   
"No I think I'm gonna stay here" he said smiling at Cherry   
"Ok you lovebirds have fun" dally said not turning his head from Cherry   
Johnny and I walked back home   
He shivered "here have my jacket, love"  
Johnny blushed and then took my jacket.  
"So do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" I asked   
"Sorry I'm going on a date with a different boy that night" he joked   
"Yeah and I forgot in getting married tomorrow so" I joked back   
Johnny's face went serous "How about at 8?"   
I nodded and moved my hand to hold his  
"Let's go home" I said   
Johnny smiled, because it wasn't just my home, it was Johnny's too.

Cherry's Pov:  
I remember what I said. About falling in love with Dallas if I ever saw him again. I don't know if I was right. But I defiantly felt attracted to him. I didn't want to be, last time he was really rude to me.  
I decided I should leave before I get more attracted to him.  
"Well it was nice catching up with you" I said turning to leave   
"Cherry wait" he said   
I turned around   
"Wanna go to a movie together tomorrow or something?" He asked   
I did want to. But what if he acted like a jerk like he did last time? Everyone deserves a second chance. If he treats me bad I won't talk to him or go out with him again.  
"Sure" I said   
"Wait, really?" He asked surprised  
"Everyone deserves a second chance right?" I said   
he smiled trying to look sweet.   
"Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said   
Dally opened his arms as if he wanted a hug. When I didn't hug him he flew his arms down as fast as he could and tried to look tough.  
He smirked and walked away.  
I really hope he isn't rude to me tomorrow, is it a date? Or? Why would Dallas Winston waste his time on me?


	10. First Dates

Johnny's Pov:  
It was 7:00 and I was nervously getting ready for my date with Pony. I was more nervous because Pony was getting ready in his room and I was in his bathroom.  
I heard knocking on the door  
"Who is it?" I asked  
"The president" I heard dally say  
"Let me in" he said  
I opened the door to Dally that looked cleaner than usual and handsomer.  
"Wow you look nice" I said  
"Don't act so surprised, you're not the only one that has a date" he smiled  
"Dallas Winston has date" I said teasingly  
"Oh shut your trap" he said  
"I'm really nervous" I said  
"Don't be. You look great and pony really likes you" he said  
"Here, wear this, it'll make you look tuff" he took off his leather jacket an handed it to me.  
"Thanks Dally" I said putting it on  
"You look great!" he said smiling  
"Shoot. You do too" I said  
"So who are you going on a date with?" I asked  
Dally chuckled "You'll never guess"  
"Hm.... Darry?" I asked  
Dally fluffed my hair "Not everyone's gay, kid"  
"I know, but you said I'd never guess, that was he most unbelievable thing to me" I said  
"Well it's Cherry" he said smiling  
"Really? After she told you a million times no?" I asked  
Dally laughed "Yeah. She said everyone deserves a second chance"  
"So do you really like her? Or are you just trying to sleep with her?" I asked  
"Don't tell anyone this, kid. But yeah I like her" he said  
I smiled "Good"  
I walked out of the bathroom and in the living room Two Bit and Darry were wrestling. But right as we walked in the immediately stopped and pulled away from each other like they were doing something wrong.  
"Where are you guys going looking so nice?" Darry asked  
"On a date" I said  
"Oh you guys seem like a nice couple" Darry said trying to be nice  
Dally laughed "We're not going on a date with each other"  
Darry laughed as Pony came out of his room. He looked amazing.  
Darry smiled "my kid brother has a girlfriend. Aw"  
Dally laughed and smirked  
"What's her name?" Darry asked teasingly  
Pony laughed nervously  
"All jokes aside, who are you going on a date with?" Darry asked  
"Cherry Valance" pony lied  
Dally stared daggers at him  
"That girl who's boyfriend Johnny......" Darry trailed off  
"Killed? Yeah" I said  
"Is that such a good idea?" Darry asked  
"I gotta go" Pony said grabbing my hand a running out the door Dally following us not far behind  
"Come on, man" Dally said lighting up a cigarette  
"What?" Pony asked  
"I'm going on a date with Cherry tonight, idiot" he said punching him in the arm  
"Wait really?" Pony asked  
Dally nodded 

Dally's Pov:  
I fluffed Johnny's hair  
"Ok kids have fun on your date" I said  
"I gotta run, or I'll be late for my date" I said  
"Bye have fun" they said in unison  
I walked to the dingo. I usually just sneak in, but i decided i want to do this date right, the whole thing right. Plus i'll probably have bad luck if I sneak in.  
I get in and look around for Cherry.  
I see her talking to Randy, Bobs best friend. I didn't like it, not because he was flirting with her or anything, I didn't like it because her thoughts of me and the gang are probably bad when she thinks of Bob, and talking to Randy will make her think of Bob.  
I knew Cherry and Randy stayed friends, but them talking now probably brought the memory up.  
I decided to walk over to her anyway  
"Hi" I said  
"Hey, Dally" she said  
I turned to Randy "Hi"  
he smiled "You guys have fun"  
Randy walked away  
"So I got you these" I said handing flowers to Cherry and sitting down. I didn't buy the flowers, I stole them from someone's garden on the way over here.  
"They're beautiful, I saw the same kind walking over here" she said sassily  
I laughed "You caught me, I got them from a random garden"  
She laughed "That's the Dally i remember"  
Commercials started on the movies and I stared at Cherry. She was really beautiful. I was nervous to be on a date. Me? Dally? Having feelings for someone? It wasn't natural. I dated Sylvia but I never really felt love, she just kept me company. I felt platonic love towards Johnny, I loved that kid more than anything in the world. I know Cherry wouldn't even look at Johnny after what he did to Bob, I guess that's understandable, but I really wish they could just get over it, things could've turned out a lot worse.  
I took Cherry's hand "You look beautiful"  
She blushed "Thank you"  
"You look very handsome" she said  
"Can I get you anything? Popcorn? Soda?" I asked  
"Soda please?" She asked  
I nodded and went to the concession stand  
I was waiting in line and I felt somebody taping on my back.  
It was Soda, and Steve was standing next to him.  
"Hey, who are you here with?" He asked  
I felt a bit embarrassed to be on a date. I'm tough.  
"Uh I'm on a date" I say hesitantly  
"I'm on a date too" Soda said pointing at Steve  
"Ooooh who are you on a date with?" Steve teased  
I was gonna do this date right. Not lie about it.  
"Cherry Valance" I said  
"A soc!" Steve exclaimed  
"Not just any soc! The girl who's boyfriend Johnny killed!" Soda exclaimed  
"Yeah that's her" I said  
"Good luck with that, she probably hates us greasers even more now" Steve said  
"I don't know, she doesn't hate me believe it or not. But I think she still hates Johnny, and it kinda bothers me to think that she does" I said looking at my feet  
"Aw Dally! You really like her" soda teased  
"Shut your trap" I said  
I got to the front of the line and bought two Cokes.  
"Alright well you lovebirds have fun" I said turning to Steve and Soda  
"You have fun on your, and I never thought I'd ever say this to Dallas Winston, but date" soda said  
I laughed and walked back to Cherry.  
I handed her a coke "Thank you"  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked  
She nodded  
"Do you hate greasers because of what happened to Bob?" I asked  
She looked sad "No"  
"Do you hate Johnny?" I asked  
She looked away from me "Hate is a strong word"  
"You're still really angry at him" I said  
She nodded  
"Do you think you'll ever be able to move on? I mean it was self defense, and Johnny still feels real bad about it" I said  
She shrugged her shoulders "It's just hard, I love Bob, sure he could be a jerk, but he could be real sweet"  
"Maybe you should talk to Randy, he seems to be handling it ok" I said  
"Yeah, i don't think he blames Johnny for what he did, Randy knows Bob was trying to kill Ponyboy" she said her eyes filling with light tears  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, let's just watch the movie ok?" I asked  
She nodded.  
I ruined the date. I totally fucked it up. I really like Cherry, I didn't mean to make her cry, it's worse than when I harassed her when i first met her  
We stayed silent for awhile, not holding hands, not talking or even looking at each other from time to time  
"I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to upset you" i apologized  
"It's okay, it's not your fault, just whenever someone brings up Bob I get all sad" she said  
She laid her head on my shoulder and my heart sped up. I really really like her. 

 

Johnny's Pov:  
"I have amazing plan for our date" Pony said  
"Yeah, and what is that?" I asked. I couldn't stop smiling all day, I was finally going on a date with pony. I think I'm starting to really fall in love with him.  
"You'll see" he said smirking  
We walked over to the lot, there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket on it  
"Really? A picnic in the dark?" I teased  
"Shut up, it's romantic" he said  
we went and sat on the blanket  
Pony started blushing  
"You know you look really handsome" he mumbled shyly  
I started blushing bright red  
"You look really good" I said  
"I hate my hair cut this short and blonde" he whined  
"I think it looks cute" I said  
"I like your leather jacket, it looks good on you" he smiled  
I blushed "Thank you, it's Dally's"  
Pony frowned  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"Nothing, it's stupid" he said  
"No it's not stupid" I said  
"Well I know you said you and Dally are just friends, but are you sure you don't like him?" he asked  
"I love him like a brother" I said  
"He acts so tough and hard, he may hate the whole world, but he loves you" he said  
"He loves me as brother, Pony. I know it seems like he doesn't care about the gang, but he does, he cares about you. He told me that he was so scared you were gonna die, I know he cares for you guys too" I said  
Ponyboy smiled and opened the picnic basket. He took out two sandwiches, two Pepsi's, he handed me one of each  
"Super classy" I teased  
"You ain't seen nothin yet" he said  
we ate in silence. It was good silence, not every moment needs to be filled with pointless conversation, Pony understood that. 

We were done eating and we stared at the sky. There were a lot of stars in the sky and the moon was big and beautiful. I bet Pony appreciated it more than I did.  
I took a drink of Pepsi and cleared my throat  
"Can I kiss you?" I asked  
Pony beamed  
"I'm sorry if it seems lame that I ask but-" I said  
"No, it's not lame. I love it. People should always ask for your consent" he said  
"Yes, you can kiss me" he went on  
I smiled and leaned in kissing him slowly, he surprised me when he brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitated. He's only 14 i reminded myself. But in the moment I didn't care. I opened my mouth letting Pony's tongue brush against mine. This felt right. I shyly pulled away from the kiss. I was embarrassed. Embarrassed because it was my first kiss.  
"Woah" I said  
"I know" he breathed  
"I uh know that... We only went on one date... But will you be my uhhh" he trailed off  
"My uh... Boyfriend? I know we only went on one date but-" he went on  
"Shut your beautiful face up, of course I'll be your boyfriend" I said  
"Are you sure? We've only been on one date, this date" he said  
"I'm sure, I've wanted to date you for what feels like forever" I said  
Pony's smile grew bigger than I've seen it before.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked  
"Real original, Pony" I joked  
He laughed as I nodded  
He pulled me into a quick kiss  
"I forgot, I have cake" he said pulling out chocolate cake.  
it was a good date. I was so happy. I felt like I was dreaming. Like i was in a floating cloud. I didn't think it was possible for him to ever like me back. But he did. Thank you fate, for making me realize what and who I need in life.


	11. Almost Kisses and Letters

Authors Note:sorry this chapter is so short, but hey I thought I should update  
Soda's Pov:  
I ran to the mail box excitedly. I opened it as fast as I could. I frowned as I saw there was nothing in it. I grumpily walked back inside.  
Johnny was sleeping on the couch and the bed made out of blankets on the floor was empty, Two Bit was sleeping there but now he was gone.  
I went and sat at the table and sadly laid my head there. I sent Sandy a letter, she didn't answer. Not that I still loved her, but I wanted to hear how she was doing, I still care about her as a friend, I even said that in the letter, she probably didn't believe me. I heard the door to our house open and slam loudly. Steve walked in the kitchen. He frowned when he saw me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"Nothing" I lied. I didn't want to worry Steve, he would probably think I still love Sandy, even if I told him I didn't.  
Steve sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, I was thankful for that, I needed that, I needed him.  
"Please tell me" he said rubbing my back  
"Don't get mad" I said  
Steve pulled away "What did you do?"  
"Nothing bad, you just may take it the wrong way" I said  
Steve nodded  
I sighed "I'm sad because I wrote Sandy a letter a week ago and she still didn't answer"  
Steve's expression changed "Why are you writing her? Do you still love her? Are you breaking up with me?"  
"No I don't love her and no I'm not breaking up with you" I said  
"Why are you writing her? She broke your heart! I'm not just mad because I'm your lover, I'm being protective because you're also my best friend" he said  
"I know. I still care about her as a friend, and if hurts that she won't even tell me how she's doing" I said  
"Why? She's a bitch" Steve said  
"Don't say that!" I yelled  
"I'm sorry, it's just she hurt you a lot" Steve said  
I nodded. Steve pulled me into a big bear hug and stroked my hair.  
He pulled me into a kiss and shoved his tongue into my mouth quickly.  
"Hey lover boys" we heard Darry come into the kitchen  
I pulled away from Steve immediately, I didn't think Darry would appreciate the PDA.  
We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Two Bits Pov:  
I was laying in Darry's bed. Yet another night we couldn't fall asleep on our own, but we sleep in the same bed and we're out like a light. I needed him. I wished with all my heart he would like me. But I was thankful for how close we've grown.  
Darry came back in the room and i pretended to be asleep. He shook me and whispered "Two bit wake up"  
I pretended that I just woke up now. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.  
"What time is it?" I asked  
"11" he said  
"Yeah I'm going back to sleep" I said  
"No you're not" he said  
"Sometimes I laugh with God about how you can't stop me" I said chuckling  
Darry jumped on me and started tickling me. I burst out in laughter.  
"Darry!" I whined  
"I'm not stopping until you get up" he said  
Darry tickled me more. All of a sudden our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath. I could've leaned in. I could've kissed him. But I didn't. I couldn't.  
Darry cleared his throat and walked out of the room  
"Dammit" I cursed to myself  
I feel like this happened all the time. Even when we were wrestling the other day. I hated it because It was torture to almost be able to kiss him, than not kiss him. it felt like the universe was teasing me  
I groaned and got up and walked out of Darry's room. I walked into the living room with Steve, Soda, Dally, Johnny, and Pony sitting out there. I sat by Soda.  
"We should go somewhere to talk" I said  
Soda nodded and we got up.  
"Where are you guys going?" Steve asked  
"My room" soda said  
I followed him to his room.  
"So what's up?" Soda asked  
"Darry & I almost kissed again" I said  
"You guys almost kissed before?" Soda asked  
"Yeah, and i hate it because I don't actually get to kiss him. And it's awkward" I said  
"Next time just kiss him, before he pulls away" he suggested  
"I can't! I know he doesn't like me and it would ruin the bond we formed" I said  
"Who know, maybe he does like you, maybe he's just scared" he said  
"Maybe......" I trailed off  
"I didn't have such a good morning either" he said  
"I am such an asshole, you have problems too and I'm bothering you with mine, so what happened that was bad?" I asked  
"It's fine. A week ago I sent Sandy a letter and she still didn't write me back" he said  
"I thought you were with Steve now?" I asked  
"I am, but I still care about Sandy as a friend, I mean I even said that in the letter!" he said  
"Maybe she's busy" I said  
"You should find her phone number and call her" I said  
"She lives in Florida, I don't know her new phone number" he said  
"Write her another letter with your number asking to please call, who knows maybe it'll work" I said  
Soda smiled "I think I'll actually do that"  
Maybe next time I would actually kiss Darry. Maybe.


	12. Good Flashback x Bad Flashback

Soda's Pov:   
I took out a piece of paper and stressfully started writing another letter to Sandy.   
"Hey Sandy, it's Sodapop again, I know I've sent you a few letters already. It would be really nice to hear from you, you were the first person I fell in love with, but I don't love you anymore, I've finally moved on, finally found someone new, someone healthy for me, and someone who I really love, someone who really loves me, they're perfect for me and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I really wonder how you're doing, what you're doing, I still care about you as a friend. Please call me, my number is (616) 867-8513 it would really mean a lot if you called, have a good day" i wrote   
I read it over. It was cheesy. I thought about ripping it and starting over. But I didn't, it was good enough.  
Steve walked into the kitchen   
"Hey" he said   
"Hi, love" I said   
"Let me read that" Steve said grabbing the letter out of my hand   
"Steve no" I said   
"Why not?" he asked   
"It's embarrassing" I said   
Steve huffed and read it anyway   
He smiled the biggest smile   
"What is it?" I asked   
"I've finally moved on, finally found someone new, someone healthy for me, and someone who I really love, someone who really loves me, they're perfect for me and I couldn't ask for anyone better" he read smiling bigger with each word  
"You like that?" I asked   
Steve nodded "It's so sweet"   
"Seriously if all you got me for my birthday or Christmas was a handwritten note I would love that" he went on   
"I'll keep that in mind" I said putting my letter in an envelope and writing our addresses down. I went to put it in the mailbox. I opened it to see an envelope in there already. I put mine in the mailbox and took the one out.  
I looked who it was from. Sandy. I excitedly tore it open.   
I frowned as I read the letter  
"I don't know who you think you are Sodapop Curtis (what kind of name is that anyway?) but you better stay away from Sandy, this is her boyfriend and you better back off"   
I got sad. But then angry. What right did this guy to say who Sandy could or couldn't talk to? I crumpled the letter up angrily. I usually didn't get angry that easy, but it really bothered me. I walked inside and slammed my fists on the wall.   
Steve ran into the living room "what's wrong?" he asked   
I handed the crumpled letter to him   
he scowled as he read it.  
"What the hell man" he said   
"I know! Like does he have the right to tell her who and who not to talk to?" I asked   
I heard the phone ringing.  
"Hello" I said answering it   
"Hi Soda" I heard a familiar feminine voice. It was Sandy. I just put the letter in the mail box, it couldn't have sent yet.   
"That's a coincidence, I just wrote you a letter to tell you to call me, I sent you a lot of letters, why didn't you answer them?" I asked   
"You wrote me letters?" She asked   
"Yeah" I said   
"Well that makes sense, I'm actually in Tulsa right now, visiting family" she said   
"Wait you're here?" I asked   
"Yeah" she said   
"I would really like to see you" I said   
"Well I already have a boyfriend back home...." She trailed off   
"I know, I don't want to date you, I just want to catch up" I said   
"Well I'm not busy tonight" she said   
"It was so nice hearing from you, thank you for calling me, I'll see you tonight" I said   
"Ok see you in an hour?" she asked   
"Sounds good, bye" I said hanging up   
"Who was it?" Steve asked   
"Sandy" I said happily   
Steve smiled "That's awesome!"  
"She's actually here in Tulsa, visiting family, I'm going to see her tonight" I said   
"Well then I'm coming" he said   
"I don't think that's such a good idea" I said   
Steve scowled "She was my friend too, and plus what's the big deal?"   
"That's fine, you can come. It's just I didn't think you would want to see her" I said 

An hour later Sandy was knocking on the door.   
I opened it. she pulled me into hug. She smiled when she saw Steve and pulled him into a hug too.   
"Steve is gonna come with us too, if that's ok?" I asked   
"Of course! I missed him too" she said   
We got in her car and drove to a restaurant.   
we found a table and sat down.  
"So how are you guys?" Sandy asked   
"I'm happy, real happy" I said smiling at Steve   
"Yeah, me too. I fell in love" Steve said   
"I fell in love too" I said all smiley  
"You two have girlfriends now?" Sandy asked   
I felt like I should tell her about Steve & I. I love Steve with all my heart.   
"Not exactly" i said   
"Hm I get it, you haven't told these girls that you like them?" Sandy asked   
"Not exactly" Steve said   
Steve & I put our hands on the table, our fingers intertwined.  
"Can you believe I fell in love with this goofball?" Steve asked   
Sandy didn't look surprised "I always thought you two would hook up"  
Steve laughed   
"I love him" I said   
"I'm happy for you guys" she said  
The waitress came and took our order.   
"Speaking of love interests, your boyfriend wrote me a very interesting letter" I said handing her the crumpled letter   
She read it and frowned   
"He always does this, he gets so jealous" she said looking down at her feet   
"You should break up with him, find someone who treats you right" Steve said   
"He can be real sweet when he's not drunk, he's drunk most of the time though" she said   
"It sounds like he's a sucky boyfriend, I mean even Dally is treating the girl he likes right" I said   
Sandy smiled "How is Darry and Pony?"   
"They're good, Pony was in the hospital for awhile, and Darry is still working as hard as he can" I said   
"Oh no, what happened to Pony?" She asked   
"It's a long long story" I said   
"Yeah, someone even died in it" Steve said   
"Pony almost died" I said   
"How are Dally, Johnny and Two bit?" She asked   
"Good, poor Johnny spends almost every night on our couch though, Two Bit sleeps on our floor, Dally and Johnny are still as close as you remember" I said   
"How did you two get together anyway?" Sandy asked   
/Flashback\  
I was at DX. It was lunch break. I went and hid where no one could see me. I started balling, I was so sad that Sandy moved away, she didn't even tell me or say goodbye, she broke up with me over letter and wouldn't even respond to any of the letter I sent her. I started crying harder. Steve found me and looked at me concerned. Steve sat down and started rubbing my back telling me it was going to be ok, but I didn't believe him, I would be in pain forever, I loved Sandy, no one would ever love me again, I knew it. I leaned my head against Steve's shoulder and cried into it, he stroked me hair and whispered nice things in my ear. I picked my head up from his shoulder and thanked him for comforting me and told him he was the greatest best friend ever, but he looked down sadly. I couldn't tell why he would be sad.   
"I feel like everyone hates me" I said   
"Not everyone" Steve whispered and pulled me into a small kiss. I felt shocked. I didn't know how to react. The kiss was good, it felt good, I felt my stomach filling with butterflies, did Steve love me? I didn't think that was possible. Why else would he kiss me? Did I like him? I didn't want to think right now, I just smiled and pulled Steve into a deeper kiss and slowly sliding my tongue in his mouth. I pulled away.   
"I love you" Steve breathed   
He loves me? I don't know how I feel. I feel sad, but that made my day so much better. I saw Steve looking at me with heart eyes. I stroked his hair. He looked at me desperately waiting for me to say something.  
"I uh..."I trailed off. Steve looked sad, fear painted across him face.   
"I don't know how I feel, but I really liked the kiss, it felt right, if felt good" I said   
"Really?" He asked   
I nodded and pulled him into another kiss  
/Flashback over\  
"Really Steve made the first move? My money was on Soda" Sandy said   
We all laughed.   
We got our food and caught up more and are talking about old times and how Sandy & I used to go on a double dates with Steve and Evie and how weird it is that I'm dating him now. It was really nice to see her.

Dally's Pov:   
I was sitting outside all alone. It was cold and dark. I was happy I was with Cherry, I really liked her. i started getting really close with her. All of a sudden i remembered a promise I made myself. I had to break it off with Cherry, but I didn't want to. I like her a lot. My promise to myself all started with the day that Mrs. Curtis died. I always had a really good bond with her, she treated me like I was her own son.   
/Flashback\  
I walked into the Curtis's home, It felt like just a regular day, like Mrs. Curtis would tell me to stay of out trouble and ask me to help her set the table for dinner.   
I saw Ponyboy and Sodapop sobbing on the couch with Darry's arms around them.  
I felt like making a joke, but I could tell that it was serious.   
"What happened?" I asked   
Darry walked over to me and put his hand on my back, I pulled away.   
"Our mom and dad died" he said   
I ran out the door. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. I kept repeating that out loud. But deep down I knew it was real. Tears rolled down my face. The Curtis parents were the only grown ups who treated me with respect and love. Especially Mrs. Curtis, I loved her, when she heard that I done something bad she would give me a giant speech, like once I took out Soda and Steve and they both got super drunk. When I tried to sneak Soda back home Mrs. Curtis caught us and gave me a giant speech about how I should be more responsible, she was smart enough to know Soda was too drunk to remember anything she said to him. I started crying more at the memory. I sat down in a random patch of grass. I promised myself that I would never get too close to anyone ever again, if I don't care anyone I wont get hurt.  
/Flashback over\

I knew I was breaking my promise, but I didn't care, I was sick of feeling lonely, plus i already broke my promise by caring for Johnny as much as I did. And deep down I really care about the whole gang.   
I got up off the cold ground and smiled and walked to the Curtis's. They are my family. The gang is my family


	13. Two Bit, Get it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! Many! Flashbacks!!!

Ponyboy's Pov:  
I had another date with Johnny tonight. I felt nervous all over again, and as it got closer to our date I got more nervous. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I looked in the mirror after getting ready. I looked good.  
I walked into the living room and Darry and Two bit were talking, the way they looked at each other made you think they were in love, I wonder if Darry loves Two Bit back.  
They both looked up as I entered the room  
"You going on another date with Cherry Valance?" Darry asked  
I laughed nervously, I didn't want to lie, but I had to. I nodded  
"She doesn't hate us since Johnny killed bob?" Darry asked  
"No" I mumbled  
Johnny walked out of the bathroom  
"You have a date too?" Darry asked  
Johnny nodded  
"We gotta go, don't want to be late" I said nervously grabbing Johnny's arm and running out the door  
As we got outside Dally was sitting on the porch smoking.  
"You guys going on another date?" he asked  
Johnny nodded  
"Yeah me too" Dally said as he stood up  
"We're going to the dingo, where are you and Cherry going?"I asked  
"I'm not sure, maybe just hang out at your house" Dally said  
"You can't! Darry thinks I'm dating her" I said  
Dally huffed and put out his cigarette  
"I don't care"  
"Oh come on Dallas!" Johnny said  
Dally smiled "alright, we won't go to your house"  
"Thanks dally!" I exclaimed  
"No problem man" he said taking off in the opposite direction  
Johnny and I walked to the dingo  
"I really wish I could hold your hand" I said  
Johnny blushed and grabbed my hand, I was a bit scared, what if the socs saw us? We would get beat up  
a lot more then usual. I didn't pull away though, I really liked Johnny, I don't want to be afraid, and pulling away would hurt Johnny's feelings.  
As we got to the dingo we stopped holding hands, we bought tickets and popcorn and soda and went to watch the movie.

Dally's Pov:  
Cherry & I were walking down the road holding hands, it was dark outside and cold. Cherry shivered  
"Here have my jacket" I said taking my leather jacket off and putting it on her  
Cherry blushed "Thank you"  
we were silent and enjoying each others company.  
"So how did you meet your fellow greasers?" she asked  
I smiled, they were my family, I was glad to be talking about this  
"Well I met Johnny first" I said  
//flashback//  
I had just come back from New York and I walked in this store. I walked over to the Kools and stuffed a package in my jacket, I looked over, this kid with scars on his face was looked sad, he looked like he wanted a pack of Kools but couldn't afford it. I smiled and put another pack in my jacket, I tapped the boy and he looked up  
"Follow me" I told the boy  
He looked hesitant, but listened to me, we walked out of the store and I pulled out a pack of Kools  
"This is for you" I said handing him the cigarettes  
"Really?" The boy asked  
"Yeah, you seemed like you wanted a pack" I said  
The boy smiled for the first time since I met him and for some reason it felt good, I usually wasn't this nice, to anyone, but i felt like I should be.  
"Thank you, that made my day" the boy beamed  
It felt weird being nice, I wanted to be tough, but making the boy smile felt good  
"Whatever, I'll see you around" I said walking away  
"Wait! You didn't tell me your name" the boy yelled running over to me  
"I'm Dallas" I said  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Johnny Cade" the boy said  
I smiled and walked away  
"Maybe we could hang out" Johnny yelled  
I turned around but walked backwards "Maybe"  
//end of flashback//  
"I didn't know then we would become best friends" I said  
"You were always a sweetheart to the people you care about" Cherry said  
"No.... No... I'm not.." Cherry cut me off my kissing me hard, I kissed back, feeling something I haven't in awhile, love.  
"Next I met Darry" I said as I pulled away  
//flashback//  
I was gambling with a bunch of guys I didn't know. i have only been back from New York for a few days. Usually I didn't have to cheat when I played poker, but this handsome guy with big muscles was really good, better than me, it was unusual for anyone to beat me.  
When we were all about to go home the handsome guy with good muscles pulled me aside "Hey you seem cool, you should come over to my house, meet my gang"  
"Psst fine, let's go" I said  
"By the way my name is Darry" the man said  
"I'm Dally" I said  
We got to Darry's house and Elvis was blasting and there was a lot of people in the house, but someone I recognized, it was Johnny, the boy who i stole a pack of Kools for.  
I walked up to Johnny  
"Hi" I said  
"Dallas? What are you doing here?" Johnny asked  
"Well I met Darry when I was playing poker" I explained  
"And he still owes me $30" Darry cut in  
"How do you two know each other?" Darry went on  
"We met a few days ago at the store" Johnny explained  
Darry nodded and pulled me over to these old people  
"These are my parents" Darry said  
I decided I should be polite  
"I'm Dally, Nice to meet you" I said shaking their hands  
Darry pulled me over to a boy wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt  
"Dally this is Two Bit, Two Bit this is Dally" Darry said  
Two bit wasn't really looking at me, he was staring at Darry with wide eyes, if one of them were a girl I would bet they were a couple.  
"Nice to meet you, but what kind of a name is Dally??" Two bit said  
"Shut your mouth man" I said  
Two bit shrugged and walked away  
Darry pulled me over to a younger boy and a handsome boy around my age and one with weird teeth around my age  
"This is Sodapop, Ponyboy and Steve" Darry said pointing to them  
"Were your parents high when the chose your names?" I asked  
Ponyboy started laughing and Sodapop punched him on the arm playfully  
"I'm Dally" I said, but Sodapop and Steve weren't paying attention to me, they were just staring at each other weirdly and talking about their girlfriends.  
//end of flashback//  
"Back then Darry wasn't such a hard ass, he wasn't working all the time and actually had some fun, because their parents were still alive" I said  
Cherry smiled  
"How did you meet the socs?" I asked, she was nice about the greasers, I guess I could be nice about her friends

Two Bit's Pov:  
Darry & I were talking about Elvis and The Beatles, it was quite fun, but as always the thing happened, Darry's face and my face were inches apart, are lips close.  
I couldn't take it anymore, this happened to us so many times, I can't pull away this time.  
"Fuck it" I sighed and pulled Darry into a kiss. He kissed back for a few seconds, then pulled away.  
"This is bad" Darry said  
I got up and ran out the door. What should I do? Since I could hardly see with tears blurring my eyes and it being so dark out, I bumped into someone.  
"Hey Two Bit!" I heard a familiar voice say  
I rubbed my eyes. It was Dally  
"Hey man, how was your date?" I asked looking at my feet  
"What's wrong?" Dally asked  
It was strange for Dallas to ask, he usually didn't talk about feelings or care about anyone else's.  
"Nothing. You have a good night" I said walking away  
Dally grabbed my arm "Come on, you can tell me"  
I sat down on the side of the road and so did Dally  
"So I've liked this person for a long time, tonight I kissed them, they kissed back at first, but then pulled away and said 'this is bad'" I explained  
"Is this person Darry?" Dally asked  
"How did you know? Is it that obvious?" I asked  
"I was telling Cherry the story of how I met you guys, and I remembered you and Darry staring at each other like you wanted to rip each other's clothes off right there" he said  
I nodded sadly  
"He doesn't love me" I said  
"Yes he does, Darry is just scared" he said  
"How do you know?" I asked  
"Because in that way Darry & I are alike, we're scared of love, we lost someone and we're scared of that happening again, we want love, we're desperate for love, but scared of it. Darry's scared to let himself feel happiness, I haven't seen Darry be happy since his parents died, except with you" he explained  
I smiled "Thanks Dally, I'm surprised that you talked about your feelings with me"  
"Tell anyone about it and you won't live to see another day" he warned  
"I won't" I said holding up my hands  
"Nobody will ever know deep down you care about your friends" I teased  
Dally stood up  
"Shut the fuck up man" he said walking away.  
I don't know what the hell I was gonna do, maybe Dally was right, Darry could love me an be scared of it.... But who knows....


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys!! I stopped updating this a long time ago because honestly, I ship Johnny/Dally now and Johnny/Pony is more of a brotp for me now... however, I'm willing to continue this fanfiction and keep Johnny/Pony as a couple **_but_** I won't be focusing on them as much. I **_won't_** make them break up, but even if this fic was meant for them, they will become a background ship if you want me to continue this. Please comment whether I should continue this or abandon it! xoxo - Sarah :)


End file.
